CSS′ are installed either surface mounted or underground. Underground CSS′ are exposed to an unfriendly environment due to dust and moisture which may impact on the functionality and life time of the electrical equipment. Air ducts are needed for cooling purposes. The ducts end above ground and disturb the appearance in the surrounding environment where the CSS is installed in public accessible areas. Underground CSS′ are often arc fault protected using an arc killer inside the SF6 gas insulated RMU (ring main unit), which might be combined with an arc guard system. The arc killer senses a sudden increase of pressure caused by an internal electric arc inside the tank and reacts by grounding the internal bus bars and an explosion is prevented. The reaction on the pressure increase takes more than 20 ms from arc, i.e. one cycle at 50 Hz inhibits that damage to the ring main unit usually occurs, i.e. extended repair is necessary, which is even more complicated and costly in underground conditions with narrow access, stairs, general tightness etc. Regular inspection and maintenance is necessary. Special adaptations or designs to blend the air ducts into the environment might be necessary. After an arc fault, manual repair and reinstallation work is necessary.